Disney High: Screw This
by DisneyFANGALLA
Summary: With a little bit of Dreamworks in it. Find out if: Tiana and Esmeralda will throw a successful prom, Elsa and Jack will ever get together, Anna will ever talk to Elsa again, Mulan will ever be on the Martial arts team and if Aladdin will ever win Jasmine's heart! Lots of laughs guaranteed, rated T for language. Please favorite this and leave reviews for support :D
1. Chapter 1

Disney Dream High: Screw This

Chapter 1:

Jasmine's P.O.V

RIIIIIIINNNNGGG!

Jasmines smiled. Usually, a student would groan just at the mention of going back to school, but not for Jasmine Agraba. School was a way to connect her to common folk, and it even managed to make her feel like a normal, fifteen-year-old girl.

How could her father disapprove of it?

Sure, it had a reputation for large-breasted, slutty senior girls (such as the notorious Esmerelda) sketchy boys (*cough* Pitch Black), un-authorized, completely unsupervised parties but STILL!

Didn't Jasmine's happiness matter to her father?

He wanted her to go to _Royal Prep._

Serious. Not even kidding.

That school was famous for whipping up unrealistically perfect, un-rebellious students that wouldn't hurt a fly and would tell teachers on sight of any "shenanigans".

Plus, they were a "wear-a-collared-blazer-and-and-a-pleated-skirt" kind of school, which Jasmine had repeatedly told her Dad not to send her to.

But of course, he didn't listen.

However though, she had a plan.

She pulled out her iPhone to do some morning texts with her best friend, Ariel, who under stood what it felt like to have an over-protective father.

ArielOfTheOcean33

Hey, Jasmine! Ready 4 a crappy semester?

RajaAndMe3

Yeah, totally! But, will the plan work?

ArielOfTheOcean33

\\_("/)_/

RajaAndMe3

Seriously? You're not sure?

Jasmine sighed and shoved her phone into her sky blue Juicy Couture.

 _This is stupid._

 _It will never work._

 _HEY! LISTEN TO ME!_

Jasmine pushed away those thoughts of doubt aside. This _would_ work. It had to.

Oh, you want the plan? Well, Jasmine and Ariel had made the craziest plane ever - they were sneaking out to Disney Dream High.

Yeah, it sounded even snobbier than Royal Prep, but it was cool!

The students on the school website looked happy, so what was to lose there?

So she and Ariel figured that they'd were those dumb Royal Prep Uniforms, but then they'd change into _their_ clothes on their way to the boarding school they ACTUALLY wanted to go to, and then pay their drivers $200 to take them to DDH (Disney Dream High - keep up) and keeping shut.

It was PERFECT!

"Good Morning Princess!" Her dad had just BARGED into her room. What was it with dad's and doing that? Was privacy not respected?

Jasmine smiled through gritted teeth and hugged her slightly overweight father ( _someone_ should hold back on those sandwiches).

"Ready for Royal Prep?"

"I CAN'T weight!" Jasmine lied.

"Good! Now you get dressed, there's some bacon in the microwave". He promptly exited.

Jasmine dressed into that ghastly, horrible, crappy, satanic, shitty uniform and walked downstairs.

The house was pretty grand, but stylish and morden - a condo, like the type Kim Kardashian had. The kitchen was pretty cool to, with polished surfaces and shiny silver cutlery.

Raja, her tabby cat, waited patiently as Jasmine finished her bacon, then gave him some leftovers.

As her father ranted on and on about how GOOD Royal Prep was, Jasmine thought about how amazing DDH would be.

She and Ariel were excited about three things:

1\. Friends

2\. Parties

3\. Boys

Well, _two_ things for Jasmine. She didn't really care for boys. They were all the same : stupid, sex-addicted douchebags, that only wanted a girl for her body, and not her mind.

She had a bad experience with them too - her father had tried to hook her up with many of his rich friends sons, but they only tried to grab her ass the entire time she talked with them.

Then he thought she dismissed them because she was lesbian, but Jasmine explained that she was straight and just _didn't like them._

But no, rejection was a concept sooooo imperceptible to him, so he urged her to date.

Of course, the guy he picked for her was a douchebag, but Raja quickly came to "terms" with THAT guy, so he was never heard from again.

Soon Jasmine left, and she hopped into the limo and set off, luggage in the boot, waving at her dad with a fake, plastered on smile.

Then she ordered the driver to halt, handed him the promised green, and fled to a public bathroom to change.

Not surprisingly, Ariel was there.

"OMG, we are gonna have the BEST freshman year EVER!" She ranted. She had already changed, because she was now wearing a knee length green pencil skirt, a pale purple crop-top (daring) and blue sneakers. Her scarlet red long hair was let out, and she wore pearl earrings on both ears.

"So, my holiday was AMAZING! Daddy took us to a Madagascar! It was totally wicked! We went surfing every day, and we went exploring through the rainforest, and I even got to swim with the dolphins! The only part that sucked was when we went shopping and Arista took the last pair of jeans that she knew _I_ wanted, and get this - she got away with it! But it was alright, cause then Daddy got the pair of platform shoes he knew _Arista_ wanted, and she totally freaked!"

"That's great Ariel", Jasmine said politely, though she wasn't really listening. She had just put on her outfit - a sky blue sleeveless crop-top, white skinny jeans that showed of her hourglass figure and golden wedge heels. Her thick, black hair was held in a high ponytail.

"Ariel, is this too rich-looking?".

Ariel stopped ranting and studied Jasmine. "Not really, why'd ya ask?"

"I just... don't wanna seem like the snobby rich-bitch".

Ariel shrugged and went on about her holiday.

Jasmine sighed. If Ariel ran like her mouth, she'd be experimented on by scientists trying to figure out how she was faster than the speed of light.

Elsa's .P.O.V.

Elsa drove steadily through the lanes. She stopped at a traffic light and looked out of her tinted car windows. She could make out the silhouette of - Anna?

Elsa tried not to think about it. The two of them had a very... awkward relationship.

They used to be close, but they'd been distant ever since the death of the Incident. Anna tried to be upbeat, according to her friends Mulan and Merida, during the very, very, _very_ rare times Elsa made small talk with them.

However, Elsa was opposite.

(At this point you must be wondering what the incident was : well, here it is)

 _A young, seven-year-old Elsa giggled uncontrollably as she and a six-year-old Anna tip-toed downstairs, cranked up the Air-Conditioning in the fancy living room, brought out the unmeltable artificial snow from the fridge and began to play._

 _Elsa made a snowman and dubbed him as 'Olaf'. Anna giggled and hugged it._

 _Then they spun around the room, holding hands._

 _But things took a dark turn when they started a game of snowball fighting._

 _Anna had ran up the stairs, in a frantic, worrying way. She provoked Elsa playfully to throw a snowball at her. Elsa did, but it was more heavy than she expected, and it knocked Anna down twenty-four stair steps._

 _Elsa tried and called out to their parents. They took her to the hospital. Anna recovered miraculously well, but Elsa and her parents were so shaken from the experience that Elsa was banned from seeing her. Elsa was moved to a different, farther room, and at the age of seventeen (her current age) another building._

Elsa stepped on the accelerator soon as the green light came on and eventually stopped at DDH. There was a statue of the school's mascot, Mickey Mouse, at the front (though some juveniles had spray painted "DICK SUCKER", "CRAZY SEXY BITCH" "DAMN, YOU GOTTA BUBBLE ASS" on it's pedestal. Dweebs)

Tiana Greens was in the front. Elsa and Tiana were actually good friends and got along quite well. They studied together, too, since no one else would sign up for Tiana's study group, apart from her other, disgustingly pink, annoying best friend Lottie LaBouf.

"Hiya, Elsa".

"Hey, Tiana".

"Hey, Tia! Elsie!" The Pink Thing, as Elsa liked to call Lottie, had called out to them from her pink ferrari. Since SHE was the only driver, and she had abandoned the wheel while simultaneously stepping on the accelerator, she gently crashed onto the bumper of Elsa's parked icy blue convertible.

Elsa's left eye twitched in annoyance as Lottie happily pranced out of the car, her 34DDs bouncing shamelessly.

"Tia, I have got NEWS for you! That sexy Italian boy I showed you on my Insta's coming to OUR school as an exchange student! And during the weekend, I'm throwing a party to welcome him!"

"That's great Lottie!" Tiana told her, but Elsa suspected she wasn't really listening.

"So, could you make, like, a hundred beignets for that? For $300? Thanks sugar bun!" Without waiting for an answer, she bounced away, a few poor blokes lugging away her luggage.

Elsa sighed. There went Person She Hated #1. A tow truck arrived, Kanye West music blaring out of it's speakers. Here came Person She Hated #2 through #6

"WOO-HOO! AYE, WE HERE EVERYBODY!" Esmeralda, the school Party Girl yelled from the tow truck's boot.

Elsa hated Esmerelda for being so wild and slutty.

"Stop yelling Esme! You'll catch a bug in your mouth!" Pocahontas, Esmeralda's best friend, advised her.

Elsa hated Pocahontas for hanging out with the likes of Esmeralda.

"Welcome back to school bitches!" Phoebus, one of the guys in Esmeralda's crew, remarked slyly.

Elsa hated Phoebus for acting so smug.

"Hi", Quasimodo, a surprising member of their crew waved shyly as he helped unload the luggage.

Elsa was cool with Quasimodo, so she skipped him on the Elsa Arendelle Hate List.

"WOO-HOO! I'M THE BADDEST DICK EVER!" Flynn Rider proudly announced, jumping out of shotgun.

Elsa hated Flynn for being, well... Flynn.

"Ah, back to school filled with the hottest girls", Jack Frost looked at Elsa with a cheeky grin.

Elsa hated Jack Frost for being so full of himself, when really he was full of shit.

Tiana nudged Elsa. "C'mon, let's just head to our dorms. This is senior year, and we need to study hard, hard, hard, if we're gonna get into Har-Har-vard!"

That was a little joke the two of them shared. They both aspired to get into that college for different reasons - Elsa to get a degree in the winter sports program to pursue her dreams of ice-skating pro, and Tiana to get a degree in cooking and pursue her dreams of owning a restaurant.

They had no time to goof around with their colleagues and lose focus of what really mattered, so why waste time on partying, drinking and gossiping?

Esmerelda flopped onto her bed in the dorm she shared with her best-friend, Pocahontas. Pocahontas followed her example shortly after.

"Oh, this semester is gonna be awesome! I'm gonna sign into that dance class, I'm gonna make fifty MORE new friends, I'm gonna host and throw awesome parties, and I'm gonna make it my mission to wake up in the bed of every other senior boy!" She didn't mean the last part, but she said it to see how Pocahontas would react.

Her friend didn't give her the face she hoped to see, for she had gotten used to Esmeralda's wild antics. Instead she simply texted to Esmeralda:

PocahontasCrayolaWind

Stop pretending your a whore, you and I know you've never slept with anyone - unless that old plushie goat of yours, Djali, counts

Esmeralda rolled her eyes. "Very funny, Pocahontas".

Pocahontas shrugged with a smirk on her face.

RING! RING! RING!

Esmeralda groaned in annoyance. That annoying, motherfucker of a bell tortured her soul once again.

Mental torture - sorry, _lessons_ \- had begun.

"Alright, alright, Future Failures! Settle down!" Mr. Hades, the grumpy History teacher for the C- and below students scowled at his scholars. Ms. Megara, the Librarian and History teacher for the B+ and above students (a.k.a his former love interest) was lucky - she got the smart students instead of the smart-ass students, the quick-witted instead of the dim-witted. Students teaching higher-grade earning students got paid a LOT more.

Esmeralda and her friends walked in and took their seats. He raised an eyebrow at them. They were all trouble makers - Esmeralda only got Ds (Mr. Hades was disturbed to hear from the freaking _**CHRISTIAN RELIGIOUS STUDIES teacher**_ , Mr. Frollo, that Esmeralda only got Ds because that was her bra size. Like, EWW! TMI!), it was a good day if Phoebus got Cs, Flynn Rider got steady Fs and Jack Frost got Gs - a new grade Mr. Hades invented that meant, 'GO HOME'.

"Hey, everyone", Aladdin, another low-minded student came in, five minutes late. No wonder he got Ds.

Aladdin took a seat in between Jack Frost and Quasimodo. Quasimodo was a pretty decent student, but only in character. When it came to class, he was a C+.

"Open to page 323, and do questions number ten through twenty five on the Egyptians".

Phoebus raised up his hand, an earnest look on his face.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Hades, this is History class, right?"

"Ye-es?" He answered, not sure were the conversation was heading. #

"So, basically were learning about the textbooks?"

Of course the class cracked up at his witty remark. The grumpy teacher cursed himself for being foolish enough to waste time on that student. You paid attention to a stupid question, you get a stupid answer.

"Hey, I think I can see Queen Cleopatra's eyeliner in here!" Esmeralda joked on.

"I think I can make out Julius Caesar's handwriting in here", Aladdin added with a smirk.

"What's this? A+E. I think Adam meant this love initial for Eve!" Jack Frost remarked with a grin.

"Silence, all of you! The books are not history!" He slammed his fist onto one of the textbooks and it crumbled to dust.

"What are they then, Math?" A student exclaimed.

"No, dude! It's dust! See?" Another student pointed to the pile of dust on the Mr. Hades' table, where the textbook had once perched on.

"THAT IS IT! DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU! NOW DO _ALL_ THE QUESTIONS ON PAGES 323 THROUGH 879!" He yelled.

The students groaned and started scribbling out notes.

All except for Phoebus, Esmeralda, Flynn Rider, Jack Frost and Aladdin, who instead started a text ring.

Why oh why had he become a teacher?

Mulan's .P.O.V.

School was great.

Mulan wasn't exactly a fan of school work, but she was a fan of friends and sports, which was why she was trying out for the Martial Arts team.

"You'll do great!" Her friend, Jasmine, reassured her. "We'll help you any and every way we can".

"Ya darn right, Jasmine", Merida, their Scottish friend confirmed, her fiery orange hair flying everywhere. "Tae can't keep you outta of it, I checked! Just like I can start an archery club!"

Ariel skipped over and joined the group. "I'm sure you'll have a blast! And for EXTRA support, me and Jasmine will join the Cheerleading Team! So we can give your team a cheer whenever you guys need it!"

Mulan nodded, and smiled at her friends. She then processed what her mother had said to her that morning.

 _"Fa Mulan, I expect you'll do our family name proud"._

 _"Yes, Mother", she groaned._

 _"...and you won't put our ancestors to shame"._

 _"Yes, Mother"._

 _"... and you won't try out for any sports teams"._

 _"Yes, Mother - wait, WHAT?!"_

 _Her Mother parked the car and looked from behind the wheel. "Mulan, we happen to have a long family tradition for women to follow. We have high expectations, Fa Mulan, that we expect you to meet, and we can't have you disregarding tradition while your father's sick. Understood ?"_

 _"But, Mother -"_

 _"UNDERSTOOD?" Her mother sounded more firm in tone._

 _Mulan nodded. She stepped out and carried her pull-along-suitcase and two medium boxes._

Mulan was dead sure of one thing now.

No way in hell was she NOT trying out for the Martial Arts team.

 ** _A/N: So, that's the first chapter off my Disney and Dreamworks FanFic._**

 ** _Yeah, that's right, there some DreamWorks characters in here (Like Bunnymund in human form and Tooth, who will come in later chapters) because I had to include Jack Frost because I am a stern Jelsa fan._**

 ** _So, here's a list of a few characters:_**

 ** _Freshmen:_**

 ** _Jasmine, Mulan, Ariel, Merida_**

 ** _Sophomores:_**

 ** _Anna, Belle, Rapunzel, Cinderella, Adam Beast, Tooth._**

 ** _Juniors:_**

 ** _Kristoff, Hans, Peter Pan, (cameos ONLY) and Alana, Adella, Attina (Ariel's sisters) Giselle (from Enchanted) and Ursula (at this point, please fill up any spaces with Disney characters of your choice._**

 ** _Seniors:_**

 ** _Tiana, Elsa, Esmeralda, Pocahontas, Aladdin, Jack Frost, Flynn Rider, Phoebus, Quasimodo, and at some point Pitch Black comes in, from Rise of the Guardians._**

 ** _Teachers:_**

 ** _Mr. Hades teaches History for D- and below students._**

 ** _Megara Teaches History for B+ and above students_**

 ** _Mr. Frollo teaches Christian Religious Studies (ironic) or CRS for short._**

 ** _Hercules is the Phys Ed teacher, along with Kida as assistant teacher (they bicker, but don't worry, no romance)_**

 ** _Phil is Personal Trainer_**

 ** _Clopin is Drama Teacher._**

 _ **And, I dunno WHY, but Jafar is a school Psychologist.**_

 ** _Mr. North (From Rise of the Guardians) and Mr Walt are the Principal and Vice-Principal._**

 ** _Sandman (Rise of the Guardians) is a Counselor._**

 ** _And Bunnymund will join the seniors at some point._**

 ** _More chapters will come in soon, but please be supportive and make this a fave! Encouragement will make me do better! :)_**

 ** _Thank you if you read this!_**

 ** _-DisneyFANGALLA_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: First off, like too give a big shout out to lady-masyn on DeviantArt!_**

 ** _Anyways, thanks for the support that any of you give me:)_**

 ** _Back to the story!_**

Esmeralda's .P.O.V.

RING! RING! RING!

Another freaking bell! Argh!

When was someone gonna shut that thing up?

Esmeralda filed out of the Mr. Hades class and met up with Pocahontas.

"PLEEAAASSEEE, tell me we have Free Period!" To Esmeralda, the best class was no class.

"Lucky you Es, we do". Pocahontas and Esmeralda left they main building and went out to The Spot.

The Spot was at the back of the school, a Seniors-only section. Flynn had told them to meet there because he had to show them something. What they saw was the chocolate vending machine.

Apparently, Phoebus persuaded Quasimodo, a whiz with bell systems, to rig the vending machine (which contained bells) so that when a normal coin was inserted, nothing would happen.

Now, what _would_ be accepted were plastic counters from his old board game. Basically, it meant from now on, only _they_ would have access to the delicious Snickers encased inside.

As proof of this, Elsa Arendelle (a frosty girl that Esmeralda couldn't really stand) attempted to get a Cadbury bar from the vending machine with a normal dime. She inserted her coin in, but nothing happened. She glared at the machine and stomped off.

"Quasi, you're a GENIUS!" Flynn laughed as he inserted a red counter and grabbed a Cadbury bar from the machine. "Thanks to you, we have our own personal vending machine".

"Anything for friends, but are you sure this isn't wrong?" Quasimodo asked with general concern.

Phoebus grinned. "Of course it's alright!"

Jack Frost casually popped a blue counter into the vending machine and picked up a Snickers bar. He was just about to eat it when a hand swiftly grabbed it.

"Hey! Give that back!" He glared down at the offender.

She was pretty hot (not that he felt anything for her), with a curvy hourglass figure and tan skin. She was a bit short, and her hair was long, black and straight, and she had flat bangs. She wore a strapless pink and cream stripe cropped tube top and white shorty shorts, and she donned golden hoop earrings.

"Chel, give the guy his Snickers", Quasimodo instructed.

"Like I gotta answer to you!" Chel sassed back, but she slammed the Snicker bar in Jack's face anyways.

"So, you're Chel?" Esmeralda tried starting a conversation.

The Hispanic girl grinned. "Yep, that's me. The thicc girl that'll steal every guy's heart... and then a little more than his heart".

Esmeralda smirked. Aladdin and Flynn had some competition in the thieving department. Chel could be useful...

Chel flipped her hair and looked over her shoulder at Elsa and Tiana, studying away at another table, in disgust. "What's with _those_ girls?"

"Oh, that's Elsa and Tiana. They're the smartest in our year. Don't be too against them, I'm sure they can be fun to hang with". But Chel didn't look convinced.

Aladdin swaggered over to the table and took a seat. "Hey, sorry I'm late. Did he do it?"

"Yep", Flynn popped a counter into the vending machine and grabbed another snickers bar.

Another girl came up. She looked younger than Elsa - probably a Freshman. Her skin was tan, like Chel's, but her long black hair was wavy and held in a ponytail. She was wearing a blue crop top and white designer jeans, and she had three golden bangles on her arm. Esmeralda recognized her as Jasmine - and she couldn't help but think, 'RICH BITCH ALERT!'

Aladdin suddenly took interest in the girl. Esmeralda wasn't sure, but she could've sworn he was staring at her ass.

Jasmine inserted a dime in the vending machine. Of course, nothing happened.

"This stupid machine won't work!" Jasmine complained.

Merida, a Scottish Freshman, practically shoved Jasmine out of the way and jammed three dimes into the vending machine. When her prize did not come out, Merida glared at it with a homicidal looked.

"CURSES! TIS MOTHAFUCKER OF A VENDING MACHINE WON'T LEMME EAT! WELL, BOY IS IT WRONG IF IT THINK I'LL GIVE UP! TAE CAN'T MAKE ME!" Merida ran back a few paces, then slammed into the vending machine with full force.

To everyone's surprise, the entire thing toppled over, spilling chocolate bars everywhere.

Elsa, who must have been slunking nearby, took the opportunity and grabbed as many bars as possible.

Merida also seized control and stuffed up to twenty-three Mars bars - in her hair.

She grinned smugly in triumph. "Tae can't stop Merida! Tae jus' can't!"

Elsa and Merida scampered away- not together,of course.

Jasmine sighed, gazing at the empty vending machine. "So much for chocolate".

"Wait!" Aladdin grabbed Jack's snicker bar and handed it to Jasmine. "Take this one".

Jasmine looked at it suspiciously.

"It's not drugged! Or poisoned, or made out of Play-Doh - not that I use that stuff!"

Jasmine thanked him and walked away.

Esmeralda tutted. "Seriously, Al? Jasmine Agrabah? She is _way_ out of your league".

"Yeah, check out what she did to the last guy who tried to hook up with her. Someone caught it on video". Phoebus pulled out his phone, clicked the play button and the video began.

Jasmine was walking on the streets with her friends, Merida and Mulan. A cheap, red, bent out of shape car stopped at their side. The window winded down to reveal a fat man. He looked like a drunk bum.

He raised his eyebrows with a disgusting grin. "Hey, purdy ladies! Wanna bang?"

Jasmine looked appalled. "Let me tell you what I think of that..."

She whacked a designer purse on the man's face. Since it was rhinestone encrusted, it scratched the man's face.

"Mulan, Merida - finish him".

Mulan karate-chopped him on the head and Merida punched him in the nose. The man drove away in a rush.

"Nice job 'purdy ladies'!" Jasmine stated.

Ariel ran up to them. She saw the man driving away. "You beat up a drunk bum without me? Not cool guys!"

Merida handed her a water gun . "Quick, before he winds up!"

Ariel squirted the water at him before he had time to wind up. The girls laughed and continued walking.

Phoebus turned his phone off.

Esmeralda tutted. "Aladdin, my man, you have a lot of image-changing to do".

Tiana flopped back on her dorm bed. Finally, a moment of rest. She turned and faced her study plan. She still wasn't off the hook. Not until an hour of Math.

Elsa had completed her study plan earlier. She was now during the only interesting thing left for her to do - stare at the wall.

Tiana pulled out her notebook and green gel pen and started on her Maths.

\- 60 MINUTES LATER -

She was done. Lottie was out practicing a new Cheerleading routine, so there was only one thing left for her to do.

Join Elsa and stare at the wall.

But this kind of angered Tiana. Why did they have to be so _boring?_ Esmeralda had invited them to multiple parties - parties they never showed up to because they were to busy studying.

And Esmeralda got to have such nice clothes - designer. Where did she even get them from? Elsa had once said she could get afford to get designer clothes because Esmeralda's mom was a prostitute, but Tiana immediately told Elsa not to be so rude.

Tiana decided to shake away those thoughts. They didn't matter anyways - she had to focus on her work if she wanted to get anywhere in life, instead of worrying about petty stuff like parties and fancy clothes.

TEET-TEET-TEET-

Tiana's phone buzzed. Contrary to most students' belief, Tiana _did_ have a phone, an iPhone 7 -sure, it was a gift from Lottie, but she had a phone.

She opened the SnapChat application. It was a text from Lottie.

PinkPoodleLottie

HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE!

TianaGreens19

Who's here? And stop yelling, it's not good online etiquette.

PinkPoodleLottie

NAVEEN! NAVEEN! THE SXY ITALIAN BOY I TOLD YA 'BOUT!

TianaGreens19

Okay, okay, Lottie, calm down. Where is he?

[PinkPoodleLottie has left the chat]

Tiana saw a group of girls gathering outside from the window. She left the dorm and exited the building to the back, only to see a handsome, Italian looking guy.

"NAVEEN!" Lottie practically jumped on him. The other girls surrounding him all touched at his hair and his - well, let's leave _that_ out.

Tiana just shook head at all this. This guy was a 10/10 on the douchemeter. Why were all those girls worshipping him?

She walked back to her dorm, took back her spot with Elsa, and suggested they stared at the ceiling instead.

 ** _A/N: So, thnx to my fellow Deviants on DeviantArt! My pageviews have now bumped up to 22!_**

 ** _Keep up with this fanfic, more chapters coming soon..._**

 ** _Also, Tulio and Miguel will come up soon and in case you haven't guessed already, they're from DreamWorks 'The Road to El Dorado' and so is Chel! (I like Chel. She reminds me of me!)_**

 ** _Rapunzel and Belle, along with Cinderella, will get their stories next chapter._**

 ** _But I've gotta work on Deviant now, so til then, iAdios! (Goodbye!)_**

 ** _P.S: Pls send reviews!_**


End file.
